A sensor device is, as disclosed in a patent document 1 for example, provided with a sensor section that has two detectors and a controller that performs an operation/calculation based on a signal transmitted from the sensor section. More practically, the sensor device in a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-046770 (patent document 1) has a torque sensor and a microcontroller. The torque sensor includes two Hall elements and an interface circuit that generates and transmits an output signal including two detection signals respectively corresponding to detection values from the Hall elements. The microcontroller compares the two detection signals transmitted from the torque sensor, for determining an abnormality of the Hall elements.
In principle, the shorter the length of the output signal transmitted from the torque sensor, the shorter the transmission interval of the output signal from the torque sensor can be, thereby improving responsiveness of the sensor device. However, the device in the patent document 1 transmits two detection signals to the microcontroller by serial transmission, for enabling an abnormality determination of the Hall elements by the microcontroller. Therefore, the device in the patent document 1 has a longer output signal length, in comparison to a transmission of one detection signal, thereby increasing the transmission interval and deteriorating the responsiveness.